Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X)
Elma is the main female protagonist of the video game, Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is the captain of an organization known as BLADE and team leader of the Testament Union. Upon waking up Cross form his/her pod, she is the first party member to join. She is a BLADE captain and the team leader of the Reclaimers Division. She has been tasked with retrieving the cryogenic stasis pods that were ejected from the United States Ark Ship, the White Whale. She is the first party member to join Cross after waking him or her from his or her cryogenic stasis pod. Prior to Earth's destruction, she served as the captain of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad, or the Skell Squad. She was a subordinate to the unnamed hero who repelled the attack on the White Whale as it crashed on Mira. Elma is a cat-lover on the inside. Appearance Elma appears to be somewhere in her twenties. She has bangless, shoulder-length white hair, an olive skin tone, and wears mostly red metallic clothing with some purple, black, and white clothing. Her eyes are light blue and have an odd ring around her pupils. She is approximately 173 cm tall or 5 foot 8. Personality Elma has a very strong sense of duty as a BLADE captain, even being respected by other team members of the organization. She does not boast many strong personalities; as a result, she is viewed as a mysterious, captivating person. At one point during one of the special presentations for the game, Lin asks what Elma would do if she had a strong craving for ice cream, to which Elma responds that she never does. Her will to save the people of Earth is strong and she's thinking of the others before herself.. Despite this, Elma does seem to show a self soft side to her when it comes to cats, and is stated to be fascinated by them. NPC If she is not in the party, Elma can be found in BLADE Barracks, close to where Story Missions are accepted. She will join the party if she is asked by them. Story Elma wakes up Cross from the cryogenic stasis pod at Starfall Basin in Primordia. She introduces Cross to the area and guides him or her to New Los Angeles. From there, she accompanies Cross in the Story Missions, as they explore Mira and encounter Ganglion. After defeating the Chimera Telethia, Elma reveals to her comrades that she is not human, but an alien who arrived on Earth thirty years prior to its destruction, took a human appearance, and helped prepare the humans for the alien war. Afterwards, it is revealed that she was responsible for introducing highly advanced technology to Earth, including Skells, BBs, and the faster-than-light travel technology used by the Ark Ships. External links *Xenoblade Wiki Navigation Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Knights Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heroes